1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net, and more particularly to a net device for a smoke exhauster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical smoke exhausters comprise one or two, openings for engaging fan devices and for drafting the smokes. A net device is required to be secured to the bottom of the smoke exhauster for protecting the fan device. The smoke and the vaporized oil or grease or fat may be drawing through the net device such that the net device may easily become greasy and oily and should be cleaned frequently. However, two or more fasteners solidly secure the net device to the smoke exhauster and may not be easily removed for cleaning purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.